Trapped
by CJs Writing
Summary: Deidara Kidnaps Sakura... but why? I dont own anything ecept the storyline. plz review. small hiatus
1. The Kidnapping

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start. Looking around her room, she noticed three things: her window, the clay bird coming through it, and the Akatsuki member that jumped through the window at the same time.

"Nice room, yeah." He said walking up to her. "Get dressed. I need your help. Bring your medic stuff too, yeah." She did, cursing the fact that she lived alone at age 16. "Hurry up, yeah. We don't have all night."

"Sorry, but I need time," she growled, "I don't exactly _agree_ with being kidnapped, you know."

"Not my problem, yeah!" He yelled.

"Yes, it is, for being the kidnapper!" She yelled back.

They stared at each other for a moment. Sakura couldn't help but notice how good looked in the moonlight. He had long, golden-yellow hair that fell around his shoulders. Part of it fell across one side of his face, covering it completely. Even more of it was tied up in a ponytail. His one visible eye was blue.

"Just hurry, yeah." He growled. Gathering the last of her medical supplies, she walked up to him, who had moved to the window. "You first, yeah," he said, gesturing to the window. Looking out, she saw a giant clay bird. She jumped out of her window and landed on its back. He jumped out after her.

The bird flapped its wings and rose into the air. The Akatsuki member sat down behind Sakura and growled, "Sit. You'll fall off, yeah."

"You _could_ tell me your name first." She growled back, knowing full well who he was and sitting down anyway.

"Deidara," he muttered after some time, "and I know you're Sakura Haruno."

The fact that he knew this was a little disturbing to Sakura, but she didn't let it show. "And how do you know?" She asked spitefully.

"You don't forget the name or face of the person who killed the closest thing you had to a friend." He whispered softly.

An involuntary shutter ran down Sakura's spine. He was talking about Sasori.


	2. The Reason

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sakura felt the bird descend. She couldn't see anything due to the blindfold Deidara tied around her eyes. "To prevent you to see where it is, yeah." He had said. She smirked, knowing that she still had a perfect sense of direction. She knew exactly where the Akatsuki hideout was now. Deidara wasn't too smart.

She felt him dismount and grab her hand. She jumped down, landing of top of him and knocking him to the ground. Strattling him, she pulled a kunai out with one hand while the other yanked the blindfold off..

"Now, this is what's going to happen," she growled, "you're going to-" SShe stopped as she felt the cool steel of a blade against her throat.

"Shut up and look around. You're surrounded." A calm, cool voice growled from behind her. "Is this brat her? The Hokage's apprentice?"

"That's her, yeah. Feisty one."

The weapon was removed and replaced by hands that grip her arms like steel. They forced her to stand up and walk into a building where a blue haired woman wearing an Akatsuki cloak was holding the door open. Once inside, she was led down a series of hallways until she came to a grey door. She was roughly shoved inside and landed at the feet of a tall, spiky orange-haired man with lots of piercings. She looked up to find him looking at her. Gasping, she realized that she was staring at the leader of the Akatsuki, though how she knew this she did _not _know. She also realized the chances of her getting out alive were very slim.

She struggled to her feet, feeling his heavy gaze. She turned her attention to the rest of the room to avoid his gaze. The walls were grey, and there were a dozen or so cots, two of which were occupied. _An infirmary_, she realized. Looking closer, she realized Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were the heavily-breathing occupants of the closest two cots. "W-what happened?" She asked.

"They ran into ANBU and were poisoned." The leader said. "That's where you come in. We have little medical experience. Heal them."

"Why should I?" She asked, only to have her throat enclosed in a big blue hand and her head smacked against the wall from where Kisame held her there using the last of his strength.

"Because I'm not ready to die!" He growled before dropping to the ground from exhaustion.

Sakura, still a little dazed, tied her hair up with a sigh and got to work.


	3. Tingles

**I own nothing**

* * *

Several long, intense hours later, Sakura slumped on the bed in the room the Akatsuki provided for her and thought about what she'd just done.

The poison in Itachi and Kisame's systems drained a person's charka in hours. Had she gotten there ten minutes later or so, it would've been too late. The whole time she was working, she could feel the leader's eyes bore holes in her back. He was analyzing her, judging her skills. He must have approved, for instead of killing her as soon as she was done healing them, he ordered Deidara and Tobi to show her to a room.

She was too exhausted to try to stop them. She was too exhausted toeven look around the room. She was so exhausted, she fell back and went to sleep sideways on the bed.

* * *

"Hey, wake up, yeah." That annoying voice. The voice that belonged to the man who kidnapped her. Sakura, being fully awake when she heard his voice, stayed exactly as she was, faking sleep. "Leader-sama wants to see you. Wake up!" She remained still until she felt his breath on her cheek. _Then_, she moved. She balled up her fist and hit him in the jaw. _Hard_.

"Ow! Damn, yoou're strong!" He moved away from her. "Don't do that again, yeah." She cracked her knuckles, smiling as her moved further away.

"Don't come near me again, _yeah_!" She mocked in his accent. "Just be glad I didn't use charka."

He laughed. "As if you could. See these walls?" She looked around. "They're made of a special, charka-reducing stone the Boss found."

Sakura looked around the dull room. The walls were off-white, a row of windows just out of her reach on one. Another had a door that led to a bathroom, while yet another had a door that led to the hall. In the room was a bed, a desk, and a chair, all very plain.

"Not operating on a very high budget, are you?" She asked.

He snorted. "That damn Kakuzu hogs all the cash." He moved towards her and grabbed her arm, flinching when she clenched her fist. "Leader-sama wants to see you." He led her down the hallway outside and shoved her into a room. He then stood outside, marveling at how his skin tingled from where it touched hers.

Sakura felt the same way, but she didn't want to admit it, even to herself.


	4. Prisoners

**Fourth chapter already. You know the drill: I don't own Naruto or the characters. The storyline is mine, though.**

**Plz review! I luvz reviews. I eat them for breakfast. Don't starve the author.**

**This chapter's long, I must warn you now. I don't think you mind, it means more DeiSaku.**

'_talk'_ Inner self.

'**talk'** thoughts

"talk" regular.

* * *

Sakura entered a dark room. Her shoeless feet sunk into lush carpet and she blushed as she realized Deidara had dragged her out of the room before she had a chance to put her shoes on. _'Speaking of Deidara,'_ Inner Sakura said, _'He's hawt!'_ Sakura told her inner self to shut the fuck up, only to be met with a, _"Oh, come __on__! What about your arm?'_ Sakura touched her arm in the same place Deidara grabbed it. She could still feel the tingle it had produced.

"Hello." She jumped at the sound of the leader's voice. She turned to the desk beside her and muttered a shaky greeting. "Please, sit." He pointed to a chair in front of him and she sat nervously. After several silent minutes, he said, "Itachi and Kisame have healed up nicely." Sakura remained silent. "You're a miracle worker."

She blinked in surprise. "Th-thank you. C-c-can I go home now?"

He raised an eyebrow. "And risk revealing our base's location? No-"

"But I have no clue where we are!" She lied, interrupting. "We could be on an island in the middle of the ocean for all I know!" Actually, they were in southern Fire Country.

"No." He said with finality. "As I said, you work miracles." He reached under his desk and brought a box out from under it and handed it to her. "You think I'll just let such a good medic-nin slip through my fingers? No, never. You may leave." He dismissed her.

She gripped the box and ran from the room. Running through the door, she bumped into Deidara's chest. "What the hell, yeah?" He asked, irritated. She said nothing, and after a grunt from Deidara, was led back to the- her- room. Once inside and alone, she opened the box. Inside was an Akatsuki cloak and hat. In the very bottom of the box was a ring, just like the ones the rest of the Akatsuki wore. She threw it across the room then sobbed into her pillow.

* * *

Deidara, on the other hand, was chuckling softly at the TV in the kitchen while eating cereal. "Stupid," He said to no one in particular, "Just stupid, yeah."

"Deidara-sempaaaaaiiii!" Deidara tensed. **'Oh, no, not him, PLEASE not him!' **Tobi ran into the kitchen, arms waving. Abandoning his cereal, Deidara ran out the other door.

"Not now, Tobi!" He yelled running down a hall, Tobi in hot pursuit. Picking a random door, he opened it and sped inside. He slammed the door shut then leaned against it with his eyes closed. Hearing Tobi's footsteps run past the room and further down the hall, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Deidara opened his eyes. He accidentally ran into Sakura's room. From the looks of it- the cloak in a heap on the floor, the crushed hat against a wall, and the ring on the floor by his foot- she had been forced to join, like him. He could also see that she had been crying. He sat on the bed beside her and slung an arm over her shoulder. She didn't shrug him off, like he expected (in fact, it was the opposite, she enjoyed it), so he whispered reassuring words to her. They stayed like that, neither moving, Deidara reassuring Sakura, for a while.

Until the doorknob jiggled. They both looked at it.

"Deidara-sempaiiii!" Deidara groaned. Tobi. But something was wrong. His voice sounded mischevious, not hyper, as usual. Tobi opened the door just enough to peek around it. Both people in the room could see the twinkle in his eye. "You're being mean!" He held up a key.

"No!" Deidara jumped up. "When did-" Then he remembered. He laft the key on the table in the kitchen. Tobi must have picked it up. Sakura seemed to connect the dots and jumped up too.

"Wh-what are you…?"

Tobi slammed the door shut as both Deidara and Sakura jumped for it. They heard the key turn in the lock. Deidara grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. No luck. Sakura tried then, with the same result. They looked at each other. Tobi had locked them in the room together.


	5. Almost Solitude

**Aaaahhhhhhhhh!**

**I'm sorry!**

**I know it's seemed like forever, but I've been soooooo bored! And idea-less. But, like I said, I eat reviews. They feed my desire to write more!**

**Anyway, on to the story.**

"I blame you." Sakura said, pacing.

"You've made that _quite_ clear, yeah." Deidara sighed for what felt like the millionth time. This was annoying. "Stop pacing. You'll ruin the floor."

"Argh!" She exclaimed. "Instead of just laying on the bed, why don't you actually do something _useful_?" He shrugged, smiling that irritating half-smile of his at her distress. She turned with a shriek and tried the door again. She kicked it, punched it, pulled it, Deidara laughing the whole time.

"It's no use, yeah. Besides, I can just tell whoever brings you food so he kick Tobi's ass and get me out. Then you'll be in solitude again." Sakura walked over to him and punched him. Even without charka-laced fists, she could still pack a punch. "What the hell was _that_ for, yeah?"

"For being an inconsiderate jerk!"

"You _could_ tell me, you know."

She scoffed. "Would you listen?"

"Probably not."

He laughed, and after a minute, Sakura did too. Deidara stopped to listen to her. Suddenly realizing she was the only one laughing, she stopped. "What?" She asked.

Deidara blushed. "W-well, your laugh is… is just… really cute."

"O-oh." They both looked away blushing. Sakura moved to sit on the bed. Being pretty big, it allowed them to sit without touching each other. Sakura layed down facing the middle. Deidara turned to face her.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, sorry. You're just…. One beautiful piece of art, yeah.

"Did anyone tell you you're obsessed with art?"

He smiled. "People have mentioned it." They got another laugh out of that. Once it died, Deidara rolled onto his back with his arms under his head and eventually fell asleep. Sakura watched the rise and fall of his chest.

_'He's as hot as Sasuke.'_

**'No, don't think about Sasuke don't think about Sasuke don't think about-'**

Too late. Before she knew it, she was thinking about the black-haired, black-eyed Uchiha. She sat up, picturing his face. She looked at the window as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She was moving towards it when there was a knock at the door.

**You guys are lucky. I go to a computer-less place today. I decided its been too long since I updated, so I put up the new chapter today!**

**One more thing: for those of you who have been reading my other stories, I know they're on hiatus. Nevermind that! This one is on hiatus until the others get a few more chapters in them, k?**

**R n R plz!**


End file.
